


Unexpected - FitzSimmons

by lauraptor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel
Genre: Baby Fitzsimmons, F/M, Pregnant simmons, nosy skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons become pregnant but despite all of Jemmas attempts to try and get the news to Fitz first, she soon realises that news spreads fast at the Playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected - FitzSimmons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this peice. I loved writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it.

Jemma Simmons sat nervously on the edge of the toilet seat, her whole body shaking as she held a little stick in her hand. She'd never felt so nervous, even being swept off your feet and falling through the clouds to your death wasn't as painful as this.  
Her phone vibrated as she quickly opened her eyes, hiding the stick out of sight whilst turning her alarm off. Jemma felt her palms sweating, so much so that the stick slipped from her hands, leaving her desperately trying to catch it. 

It only thudded quietly on the ground, her long awaited answer facing into the floor. She couldn't take this any longer. So she wiped the sweat off her hands onto her black skinny jeans and leant down to pick the stick up and turned it over... 

It, it, it was positive? But how? She and Fitz had used contraception every time they'd had sex. So how? How was this possible? Jemma stood up, the pregnancy test still in her hand as she paced around her room, thinking of every possible reason why she was pregnant.  
Drunken sex? Hmm, no. Not used contraception? Hmm, no again. The condom breaking?  
This was the only logical explanation she could think of. 

She tapped the stick against her palm before placing it onto her cabinet. Her hands slowly moved down to her chest, stroking her skin as if the growing organism inside her could feel it. Jemma Simmons didn't know what to do, or what she wanted. Life was hard enough without having to think about a little one. But then it suddenly struck her. What would Fitz want? How could she tell him?

 

Simmons overcome with panic fled her room, not locking the door behind her, making her way to the lab where for some reason Tripp was sat, "Whats up Miss Simmons?" he asked her as she stared into an oblivious, "Jemma you there?" Tripp asked again.  
"Oh so sorry, Triplett," Simmons said snapping out of her day dream, "You haven't of happened to have seen Fitz have you?"  
Tripp shook his head, "Sorry, Jemma. I haven't seen him all morning. You should ask Skye," he said nodding at Simmons then turning back to the lab table to a pile of paper, the first 0-8-4 intel.

Skye was the last person Simmons wanted to see right now, she didn't want Skye knowing ( and telling the rest of the team) about her pregnancy, even if Simmons did try and hide it, she knew somehow Skye would tell that she, Jemma "goody two shoes" "cant lie to save her life" Simmons wasn't telling the truth.

Jemma ran past Skye's room holding her flat chest and whispering "sorry," to her unborn baby, she knew she wasn't supposed to run whilst carrying a baby. The next person Simmons bumped into on her venture was May. Simmons, not looking where she was going, ran straight into her, nearly sending them both to the floor.  
"Oh my, sorry May." Jemma spoke quickly whilst smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes. May just stared at her for a while before speaking, "In a hurry?"  
Jemma nodded and May let her go, them walking away in opposite directions.  
"Oh, Simmons one thing." May said whilst turning to face the back of pregnant Simmons.  
Jemma froze and turned her head, waiting for May to speak.  
"Don't run around, you, never know who you might hurt," May said nodding towards Simmons stomach, smiling.

How did May know? 

Simmons scuffled across the stone floor stopping just before the meeting room, to see that Mac, Bobbi, Coulson, Hunter and Fitz all stood there. Simmons wasn't prepared for this, she just watched her adorable boyfriend not completely listening to Coulson, but still watching him, as a small smile growing on his face. Simmons turned back the way she came, speed walking back to her room, her arms crossed and her head down.

Fitz saw her shadow against the brick wall, leaving Coulson's 'group talk' (as it wasn't about anything inpercticulor.) he chased his perfect other down the hallway before they both stopped frozen as Skye stood at the end of the corridor holding a little blue and white stick up in the air, her smile growing bigger than her face.

Simmons face dropped, as did Fitzs'.

Skye charged towards Simmons, taking her in for the tightest hug she'd ever received. Skye hugged her contently unaware that Simmons was choking. Skye finally let go, "Oh sorry Simmons and baby Fitzsimmons," she said as she lowered herself so that her face was parallel to Simmons chest, "Sorry little one," she said whilst tapping Simmons chest. "This is so great, Oh My God!"  
A small smile grew on Jemma's face, she was going to have a baby.  
Skye walked past Simmons, "Daddy Leo Fitz," she giggled as she bounced towards him. Simmons turned her whole body like a tornado. Fitz. Was. Behind. Her?

Skye tried to embrace in a hug but he just pushed her away; he slowly walked towards Jemma.  
"Are we having, a, a ,a baby?" Fitz stuttered as they made their way to meet each other.  
Jemma nodded, "Well only if you don't mind being a dad."  
They stood only millimetres away from each other. Fitz cupped Jemma's chin making her look him in the eyes, "It'd be my honour, Jemma." He said before he embraced her with a passionate kiss and Jemma welcomed him, her hands now playing with his hair and his around her waist, then onto her chest. As they pulled apart they both smiled shyly at each other. It was perfect until they heard a voice coming over the PA system.

"FitzSimmons ARE PREGNANT!" Skye shouted even though everyone in the base could already hear her.

FitzSimmons rolled their eyes at each other before grasping each others hands and walking off down the corridor, them already bickering about what gender they're baby would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it a lot easier to write with prompts so comment some please.


End file.
